Never Yours
by Disgrayceful Ways
Summary: "Whose is it, Harley?" he was suddenly calm, as if nothing was wrong, as if he were just asking a casual question.  Sequel to Villain


Red. That's all the ghastly white man could see. His pride was thrashing inside of his chest, screaming in rage at the implications of the situation while Harley sat huddled in the farthest corner away from him, her pale legs drawn up to her naked chest as she cried in pain and terror. He took no steps towards her, though, only shook in fury trying to comprehend just what the hell he had found.

He had come home earlier, in pretty good spirits from a job well done. He has been whistling a happy tune, walking upstairs of the hide-out to his and Harley's bedroom. When he came in, she was apparently in the shower, so he had decided to sneak in and scare her. Nothing was funnier than seeing the little ditz fall in the shower and crack her head against the tile, but something caught his eye in the trash can...a positive pregnancy test. For a moment, he froze. Harley...pregnant? Harley...Pregnant! PREGNANT! He should have know, she had been sick lately and had gained the tiniest bit of weight...but...

The first thing that had gone through his mind was, "It's not mine." Perhaps that had been why he was so angry to begin with. Someone had fucked his Harley. Worse than that, the faithless little slut had let someone fuck her! With that in mind, he had reached into the shower, grabbing the blonde whore by her hair and yanking her out to drag her into the bathroom. She screamed in surprise, "P-puddin'! What are you—wh—ow! Puddin'!" her feet were kicking underneath her as she tried to gain her footing to walk instead of being dragged, but Joker would not allow it and instead shook her to make her fall once again. Her hair tugged on her scalp dangerously as it threatened to separate itself from her skull.

Suddenly, the Clown Prince stopped, only to swing her around to face him eye-to-eye. His permanent smile twisted into an ugly frown as his eyes narrowed angrily at her. "You stupid, fucking whore! Did you think I wouldn't find out about that little parasite growing in you?" Her blue eyes only seemed to widen in surprise as she scrambled for an explanation, "Please, puddin! It's yours, it's yours. Please. Please!" At that, the green haired man let out a howl of laughter, "You shameless little slut! You actually are going to sit here and lie to me? I'm sterile you stupid cunt, have been since before the Bats put on a fucking cape!" Harley only whimpered in dismay as she realized she was caught in her lie, but it was cut short as a fist connected with her cheek, causing her to fly across the room as the Joker let her go. She scrambled to the farthest corner of the room, bring her legs to her chest...

Which brings us back to the present with the Joker shaking in rage, his fist clenching and unclenching as he tried to figure out who the hell she was with. It wasn't that he cared about her, but she was his property—HIS! She was his to beat, his to fuck, his to play with. She was his toy and no one else's, and yet she was pregnant with someone else's little shit. They were probably laughing at him right now, laughing about how he couldn't control his little Harley Quinn. Laughing that he was fooled by the little twit. Harley wouldn't laugh, though—He'd make sure of that.

"Whose is it, Harley?" he was suddenly calm, as if nothing was wrong, as if he were just asking a casual question. His only response was a sniffle and another wailing sob. He gave an aggravated sigh and realized that he'd have to approach this much differently than being the angry, intimidating killer that he was. He was now directly in front of Harley, kneeling before her and reaching out for her hands. She only scooted further back into the wall, flinching away. "Harley, shh...Harley, baby. I'm sorry. I just..." he spoke in soothing tones as he managed to capture her hands in his gently. She seemed to calm some, though it was clear she was suspicious. "Harley, I just want to know the bastard who did this to you. I know you wouldn't have betrayed me willingly...who hurt you baby girl?"

When her eyes lit up, he had to stop himself from smiling. She was eager to accept this excuse and use it to her advantage it seemed...but the answer he had received threatened to fill him with a new rage, "B-batman...Batman did this..." she choked out, her eyes filling with new tears. Trying to remain in character, he gave a sympathetic frown towards her and pulled her into a hug as she began to cry on his shoulder. No doubt more from relief than anything. "Shh. There, there. Daddy will take care of it, Harls ol' gal. Now go get dressed...while I go work on some things." He felt Harley nod into his shoulder and he was out of the room almost immediately after.

He then went downstairs with a renewed sense of self, trying to turn Harley's embarrassment into something positive. It was Batman's child, the old bats. Who knew? He began to cackle wildly as he grabbed one of his goons standing outside and told him to drive towards Gotham tower when he got into a car. No doubt where Batman would be at this time of night.

Batman had been standing on the edge of Gotham Tower, as he was wont to do. He had been thinking about how the Joker had gotten away once again and the feeling of disappointment he had felt when Harley hadn't even been there. In fact, he hadn't seen her in three months since that night she had snuck into his study. He could remember her curves, the silky feel of her hair, the way her lips...

"There your are, ya over grown bat!"

The cape crusader barely suppressed a groan at the grating voice of the clown he most hated. He turned, though, to face the painted ghoul, with the simple reply of, "Joker." The man in question seemed to be beaming, his grin stretching across his face larger than ever. "Not a man of words, huh? That's alright, cause I have some news for you! See, lately Harley has been glowing! Gorgeous, really. She's a little plump now, but that's okay. I'll take her anyway anytime of day, if ya know what I mean!" he then let out a laugh like nails on a chalk board and then suddenly stopped.

His smile disappeared and his eyes narrowed at the dark knight, "I know you know what I mean bats. Seems you couldn't keep your dirty hands off my Harley. But that's okay. I've been thinking about it since I left her at the hideout. I'll take care of your mistake...I'll raise it like my own. The guilt on poor Harley will make her more complacent than ever and I'll have another toy to add to my collection! It'll be so much fun, bats."

While the Joker had been talking, Batman could only stand in stunned silence. The clown was hinting that Harley was pregnant and it most certainly wasn't the villain's doing. "Joker, just let Harley go." he managed to growl out, his anger building as the Joker suggested raising his child. "Afraid not, Bats. See, despite the embarrassment that you've forced me through, I'm going to make it ten times worse for you. What's more embarrassing than having your own offspring on the opposite side of the playing field, huh? I doubt not much. You should be grateful. I'm letting that little whore live and I'm even letting your little whelp inside her live, too. But I promise you, Bats. You come near her ever again, you come and try to save the day for her or that little shit, I'll kill them both and I'll make sure they die painfully and slowly, right before your eyes. They'll never be yours, I guarantee that."

With that, the Joker took the moment of Batman's speechlessness as an opportunity to walk away, disappearing faster than Batman ever had. He could only replay Joker's words over and over as he stood on top of the windy edges of Gotham Tower.

They'll never be yours.


End file.
